You Deserve More
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: Any summery I give will spoil, so just read!


"You Deserve More"

By: Valentine Taylor

A/N:OK, here's another one of my fics.R/R.PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.The story is mine though. 

Sora touched her lip.It really stung.What's more, it shouldn't have happened.Yeah, you guessed it; her boyfriend had punched her in the mouth.Why?Even she didn't know.He had a bad temper, yes, but he usually wasn't violent.Usually.This time, it was a split lip.It didn't puff up, but it was noticeable.Last time he had hit her, he had just backhanded her.It had been red for a few minutes, and his ring had given her a bruise on her cheek, but she had been able to cover the bruise with her concealer.But this time, everything Sora tried only made it _more_ noticeable."Great.Now what will they think?" she said out loud to herself.She had to be around people.She was in school.The bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

When Sora came out of the bathroom, Mimi caught up with her.Sora sucked in her bottom lip to hide the wound."Hey Sora!Where were you during lunch?We didn't see you."

Sora lowered her head when she talked so Mimi wouldn't see her lip."Oh, I had some stuff I needed to do before the end of the day.Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Whatever, it's OK.Here's my class.See you later Sora!"

"Bye Mimi."Sora walked to her class.

When she got to the room, Tai was already there."Hey Sor!"She sucked in her lip again.

"Oh, hi Tai."

"Whoa.Sora what happened to you're mouth?"Great.He saw it.Just peachy.

_Think, Sora, think._"Don't laugh.I hit myself with my locker door when I was opening it."It's the best she could do in half a second.

"Ouch, how'd you manage that?"The bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_, Sora thought.

"Be more careful.Those lockers are murderous!"Sora let out a fake laugh and went to her seat.

Quite a few more people asked Sora about her lip during the day.She had given them the same story.Stupid as it was, that was the story she had to stick with.If she told the other people something else and Tai heard, he would know something was wrong.

Sora was walking home when she heard her name being called."Sora!Hey Sora, wait up!"She walked faster.She wasn't in the mood to lie again.Especially not to him.It would be almost as bad as lying to Tai had been.Not quite as bad, but then again, she was a little more tired of telling the story.The person grabbed her arm.But it was gentle, not harsh."Why didn't you slow down Sora?"

"Look Matt.I just don't want to talk."She started to walk away.

"Whoa, back up."He grabbed her again, a little bit more forcefully."I heard a few stories involving killer lockers."He calmly, gently, swung her around and lifted her chin with the fingertips of his free hand."Now do you want to tell me what actually happened?"

"Not really."

"Well, you're going to anyway."She stared straight into his eyes.He stared right back.Then she started to cry.Matt hugged her and walked her to the park across the street.

They sat down on a bench and he let Sora cry on his shoulder while he comforted her by hugging her and stroking her hair.

"When Sora had calmed down, Matt tried again."Please, tell me what happened.I won't force you but I'm asking you to trust me.Tell me," he said quietly.

"I, I don't know what happened.He just hit me."

"God, Sora this is the second time.Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Wait- but- how did you-?"

"How did I know the first time?" he interrupted.She nodded."Don't worry.You covered it well.I'm sure that no one else knew.But I used to have to cover bruises the same way."Sora looked confused, so Matt explained."My dad was always working, so I had to go to the neighbors house.The father was abusive.He hit anyone that was around, including me.I didn't want dad to have to stop working so I covered it up."

"I had no idea.I'm sorry."

"Hey, it happens.Anyway, back to you.I didn't say anything the first time because, well I didn't know enough.It may have been an accident or something.But now I know it's not an accident."

"It's only the second time.Next time it happens, I'll hit him right back," she said, trying to smile.It hurt, but she didn't think Matt would notice her flinch.

"Sora. There shouldn't _be_ a next time."He reached up and touched her lip tenderly.It didn't hurt.He brought his hand down and showed it to her.Sora gasped.Matt's index and middle fingers were painted with blood.Sora covered her face with her hands and put her elbows on her knees."You deserve more."

"I'm giving up.This is my 4th bad relationship.At least the others were problems with chemistry, not violence."

"Oh Sora.I don't blame you for wanting to give up.But it's not you.It's the whole male sex.We're all jerks."

"Even you?"

Matt smiled."Even me.I've broken my share of hearts."Then he had a thought."Actually, there is one exception."

"Really?Who?"

"Taichi."

She stared at his face.His sapphire eyes didn't show any hints of sarcasm or amusement. He was completely serious."What?"

"Yeah, Tai.He's the coolest guy I've ever met.He's extremely loyal, trustworthy, athletic, and from another guys point of view, not that bad looking.I mean not as good as me but hey!"Sora laughed at this.Matt was quiet for a few moments.Then he said, "Most importantly, he's a hell of a friend.One of the best I've ever had."Then he smiled."But why am I telling you this?You already know.Better than me probably."

"All that stuff, you really think so?"

"Yeah, you should go for it."

"If you think it might really work."

"Sor, I know it would work.Do you think I'd tell you something I thought could hurt you in the least?"

"No," she replied quietly."Thanks Yamato.You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Whatever," he said with a smile.Sora gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.She looked at her watch.

"I'd better go.Tai will be getting out of soccer practice soon.Wait a sec.Doesn't he have a game today?"

Matt thought for a moment."Now that you mention it, I remember him saying that he had one."

"That means he'll be done, now!I have to hurry to catch him!Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it!"

  
"Bye!"She got up and ran in the direction of the school.

When Sora got to the soccer field, she stopped dead in her tracks.Tai was there, yes, but about 15 girls surrounded him, who were all flirting quite openly with him.He looked up and caught Sora's eyes.He tried to get through the group, but failed as more girls came.Sora walked away.Matt had been wrong.Tai wasn't different.He was the same as all guys."That's it.I give up there is no perfect man."

"Hey, I resent that," came a voice from behind the girl.She heard the familiar voice and turned.

"How'd you get away?" she asked.It came out sounding more bitter than she had meant it to.

"Come on," he said changing the subject."Let me walk you home."

"Tai I was talking to Matt earlier and he said-"

"That we were meant for each other," Tai finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"That's how I got away.Matt came and turned on the Ishida charm and left with all the girls.But not before he could give me a two second summery of the conversation."

"So, what do you think?"She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I think-" he was cut off by a new voice.

"What do you think you're doin' Kamiya?"The figure came up and shoved Tai."Mr. Star Soccer Player thinks he can steal my girlfriend?"Tai turned to look at the young man who had pushed him.Tai simply smiled at him.Then, *POW*!!!!He knocked the kid down with his fist.

"Pangiski, she's not you're girlfriend anymore.That was for what you did to Sora."Then Tai put his arm around Sora's shoulders and the two walked off, leaving the ex to lye on the sidewalk, watching.

THE END

A/N: Well, I think I like this story.You guys need to review these.I have to know what to write!Give me suggestions of what you want to read.Otherwise, you'll just keep getting this crap!R/R!! I'm begging you guys!!!!

~Valentine~


End file.
